Tathamet
Tathamet is otherwise known as "The Great Evil Beast", a creature that is the living embodiment of all existing evil in creation, he is also an Aspect of God and the first of them being God's Evil. Tathamet is solely responsible for directly and indirectly causing all the catastrophic events that have occurred throughout millennium. He's responsible for indirectly spawning his seven fragment forms of his severed head, The Great Demons, his body creating the entire realm of Hell, including hellfire, which also the body itself produced a form of maggots known as The Shedim. His consciousness was sealed away in a special "Stone", passed onto Lucifer and corrupted the Elohim into creating demons for his army and causing him to fall. He also corrupted Cain as his weapon of destruction to cause mass murder. History When God questionned Himself about His evil thoughts, he purged himself of His evil. Then God said "Let's there be light", Light and Darkness were created, however, Genesis was created before as a prototype. Having thought of ridding himself of the negative influence, everything seemed okay when that negative energy began to take in the form of a corporeal body of a seven headed demonic dragon, that embodied all aspects of sin and evil throughout existence. This being became known as Tathamet, "The Great Evil Beast". Tathamet went on a mission to destroy all life in existence with his corruption and Anu attacked him to defend life, however Imperium, the ten Archangels, the three Elohims and the three Darkos assisted Anu, and together they pushed him back, prolonging their fight for thousands of years until finally Anu and the Archangels manage to hold Tathamet down, giving Imperium the opportunity to severe his seven heads, ending the terrible creature. The war was over, but Anu discovered that Tathamet continued to live on as his consciousness remained behind. He found out the demonic dragon was God's Evil, making him the embodiment of evil and because all negative energy in creation shall forever exist, making Tathamet absolutely immortal. With time The Great Evil Beast would reform and return to finish off what he started so God schemed of a plan to seal away Tathamet's consciousness in a Stone, that would serve as a lock and key and he passed it on to Light's oldest son, Heylel. Anu disposed of the dragon's body, which in turn created the realm for occupying its future damned souls and residents known as Hell. Tathamet's flames created hellfire and his body produced a form of diabolical creatures, sort of as maggots known as The Shedim, beings God later locked away to keep their terror from spreading in a inaccessible area in Hell. The seven heads that were severed began to exert will of their own, taking on the forms of seven living individuals. The three strong and main heads became the Prime Evils and the four sub-heads became the Lesser Evils. The original demons and all embodying a specific aspect of evil. Despite being locked away, Tathmet continued his work by taking control of his prison and turning it into the world's first curse and would corrupt Heylel by having the Archangel follow his precise instructions of creating a somewhat version of the Great Evils, a demonic army so that shall he would return, he would be ready to engage in another war against Anu. Heylel unwillingly tortured the first humans into demons and then toying with his emotions, Heylel grew jealous of humanity, leading a civil war in Heaven, causing him to be banished into Hell. As the newly named "Lucifer" wished to rid himself of Tathamet's influence, he passed it onto Cain after making a deal with the human. Despite changing with another body, Tathamet turned Cain into his agent of destruction by forcing Cain into exhibiting blood lust and rage, causing Cain to become the "Father of Murder" and kill thousands of living creatures. When Cain decided to commit suicide, Tathamet refuse to let go of his instrument so he used his power to resurrect Cain as a creature of evil. A demon. After years passed by, Cain fought hard from the Mark's influence and finally found peace, no longer hearing Tathamet's voice and so the demonic dragon went into a deep slumber until something would arise, forcing Cain back into his old ways. Personality It doesn't take a smart person to realize there is nothing benevolent about Tathamet. He is the true and living creature of evil and sin as it all came from himself. He is every worse thing you can imagine, from any cold, harsh, sadistic, psycho, arrogant, wrathful, prideful person you can think of. From the beginning, it was mostly himself in terms of his personality but after having his heads severed and each taking on a will of its own, if a Great Evil has the others' essences but don't have the Body of Hell, the Hellfire and the essence of Nether, he will be just able to use the others' aspects of evil, however, he will please more by using his own aspect. For exemple, when Satan, boosted by the others' essences arrived to Heaven, he fought and defeated Michael but didn't killed him wanting angels to see their champion vainquished and shaking of fear. Tathamet is not merciful as he would not spare any lives, even if its old or young as shown where he indirectly killed an entire city of people by causing them to fall prey to the vices and they destroyed themselves as he enjoyed, calling it his own personal entertainment. Sadistic and psycho is another cruel trait as he dearly loves bringing all forms of pain to his enemies or allies. Seeing people die puts a smile to his face. He's manipulative as he can use certain sins such as pride, jealously, lust to convince a person of negative intentions to fight for his cause. He can speak lies that no one can see through them, which makes it hard to deduce if he's speaking the truth. Tathamet is among a villain that has no personal sad history or issues with another person. He absolutely has no problem with existence or anyone for that matter. He destroys and corrupts because he can and he will. There is no motive, no vendetta, or grudge. he looks down at others but not because they are weak or strong. He understands the horror he brings and knows the damages caused in his awakening. He doesn't care and will destroy anything just to see it all burn. That is why he is true evil. He even threatened Leah despite Satan don't wanting to kill his daughter. Despite Tathamet being ultimately evil, he is not above working with others as he was willingly to work with Darkness, Acrata, Xeshm, and many of the past villains to seek revenge on the heroes, however he would not tolerate being ordered around as he was the strongest being of the group and acted more like the leader. Equipment * The First Blade: Tathamet was solely responsible for giving the First Blade its power through the Soulstone and ability to kill anything, however due of being limited inside the Stone of Tathamet, Tathamet could not power it enough to kill Archangel Level Entities or above, but after finally being fully reincarnated and at full power, The First Blade's powers can now in definition kill anything, even those of mid tier nigh-omnipotence. In fact its power reaches the level of those like Anu's sword or Death's Scythe, weapons of a Primordial Entity. Powers and Abilities As only a mere consciousness, Tathamet is not at his strongest but he can grant abilities to whoever bears the Mark of Cain. * Connection/Influence through the Soulstone: Whoever bears the Soulstone of Tathamet, Tathamet can influence the person by corrupting them or granting them powerful abilities. * Corruption Inducement: Any person bearing the Soulstone will be corrupted by Tathamet's powers, no matter how strong their willpower or pure, they will fall prey as seen with Lucifer, Cain, and Emma and these three are among the strongest with great indomitable willpower. * Nigh-Absolute Immortality: Tathamet refuses to let the vessel of his Mark die so he resurrects them but additionally turning them into a demon (Knight of Hell). He also grants them immortality so they can never age or wither, as evidenced with Cain. ** Self-Resurrection: No matter how many times the person dies from beings or weapons, they will be resurrected, however only Primordial Entities and their weapons can permanently kill the person as Tathamet's power being limited cannot protect them from that level of power. * Power Augmentation: Tathamet can augment a person's natural abilities to a greater extant than before. His power is also how it powers The First Blade, giving it it's ability to kill anything and resistant to demonic powers used against the wielder. * Power Granting: Through the Soulstone, Tathamet can grant the wielder the ability to use The First Blade and kill anything. After the person is converted into a Knight of Hell, they can use powerful demonic powers. * Supernatural Concealment: Tathamet can use his powers from within the Soulstone to mask the wielder's presence from anyone, including Heaven and Hell. Former Powers * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Tathamet at full power is a destructive and horrible force of nature. He was known for wiping out all of creation, starting omnicide. As the total mass embodiment of evil and sin, Tathamet didn't need to destroy planets as he could corrupt the planet's inhabitants and have them destroy each other on a mass-scale war that would commit themselves to genocide due of being corrupted by evil. Not even the purest of hearts can withstand his powers as countess of species fell before his feet. When Tathamet singly fought against Anu, Light, Imperium and Light's ten Archangels, he proved to be a force not to be reckon with even a Cosmic Entity, a Primordial Being, the second strongest Aspect of God, and ten Archangels could not be enough to bring him down, which prolong their fight for thousands of years until finally Tathamet grew a "tad" weaker and the Archangels held him down, but Anu needed to make haste as the demonic dragon would break free so he severed the seven heads. For shall ever Tathamet rise again, nothing would stop him. All living creatures grew fearful of him and dared not to challenge The Great Evil Beast. His reputation alone was seen as a "scary bedtime story" among Heaven and Hell as a means to keep angels and demons in line. Even a being powerful as Death was fearful of The Great evil Beast and dared not help remove the Stone from John. Tathamet is ranked as among being the 1st strongest abstract class entity with only God being stronger than him. The battle between him and Lucien was so great and brutal that even if the Nephalem has surpassed him, it was difficult to evict the Beast as they only manage to win due to Aspects helping and all of existence shall have perished. It is said that those not on the same level as an Archangel would all be dead as not even the entire creation could face off against his power. ** Destruction: Tathamet is capable of wiping out mass genocide throughout planets, galaxies, and universes in a matter of ease and short time, erasing them from destruction. The only beings that can survive a wave of Tathamet's destructive powers are those on the same level or above Archangel Level Entities. *** Hakai-Ergokinesis: Being an entity of chaos and destruction, Tathamet can focus all the destructive energy from within himself, using it as an attack to erase any object, location, or being from existence. Without leaving a single trace. When he prepares to attack, he extends one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Tathamet can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is. Even spiritual/Incorporeal beings without vessels or ghost are not immune as they to can be destroyed. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Despite having been locked away for billions of years, Tathamet is aware of the universe's changes and history thanks to the person bearing the mark as he can easily look through their memories such as Lucifer, Cain, and John. He even gain enough knowledge from when he united with all the Great Evils. * Chronokinesis: Tathamet is capable of stopping all time in itself. Tathamet existed long before time even became a thing. He is completely immune to any time freeze used against him and can move freely. * Elementumkinesis: Tathamet controls basic elements, notably the earth and fire. he can manipulate temperatures as well. ** Geokinesis: Tathamet can control all forms of rock, boulders, or earth. He can raise tectonic plates or sink entire cities by opening a sink hole. ** Pyrokinesis (Hellfire Control): Tathamet can control all forms of fires in existence, including Hellfire as Hellfire originated from him, so it also stands to reason that it cannot be used to harm him. ** Terrakinesis: Tathamet can cause a loud and harsh tremor in his awakening, one that can be felt all the way up to Heaven and down in Hell. He claims that he can destroy a planet by a powerful tremor. ** Thermokinesis: With a mere eye gesture, Tathamet can melt objects or beings. Tathamet preferably likes the temperature at extreme heat rather than subzero temperatures. * Evil Manipulation: Tathamet is the entirety of evil and corruption. He controls all vices and aspects of evil. As long as evil exist, Tathamet can never truly die, no matter what method is used to kill him, his consciousness will continue to live on. ** Corruption Inducement: Tathamet has corrupted Lucifer, a powerful Elohim with ease. He corrupted Cain, turning him into a killer, and turned John into a demon. He influences them by merely whispering and bringing out any form of negativity in their hearts or emotions such as Lucifer's jealousy and amplifying it to hatred. ** Corruption Embodiment: Being a entity of evil, Tathamet is also the embodiment of corruption. He controls all forms of vices that exist, even the main vices that the Seven Deadly Sin are infamously known for. He can cause entire civilizations to tear themselves apart through, rage, greed, laziness, jealously, etc. *** Vice Inducement: Just from his mere presence of walking into a city, the entire population can rapidly become influenced by the sins of humanity and cause a mass massacre through rage, jealously, or laziness. * Genekinesis: Tathamet can thoroughly manipulate the genetic code/DNA in all living creatures and convert them into a different species, enhance, splice with another DNA, or devolution them. * Intangibility: Tathamet can make himself intangible and avoid being directly hit by any psychical forms of attacks, much like ghost. * Life-Force Siphoning: Tathamet dearly loves to drain the life-force energy that flows within all living creatures in order to feed. It is not just limited to people or animals, he can absorb the life-force of a planets, causing it to deter and rot, crumbling into stellar dust and void of life. Lucien noted that he can sense Tathamet's power and it feels like the screaming voices of many forms of living creatures, all begging for mercy and ending their lives to escape their eternal torture. * Reality Warping: Tathamet has the capabilities of distorting reality to where everything in existence breaks down. He can tear down various realities and dimensions across the universe. He can tear open the gates of Heaven and Hell with ease, something even demons or angels cannot do. * Matter Absorption: Tathamet can absorb all forms of matter in existence such as metal, living organism's nature and abilities, or other substances. * Mental Manipulation: Tathtamet can control the brain functions and memories of individuals by twisting it into his own personal gains by having them serve under his command or make them believe they are evil. * Necrokinesis: With a single "Death Touch", Tathamet can kill all life. He is capable of killing a proximity radius of amass individuals just from his mere presence alone. * Shape-shifting: Tathamet can alter his appearance in the form of a seven headed dragon or a mass ocean of dark shadow. * Soul Absorption: Once reclaiming his body from Hell, Tathamet absorbed many of the souls own by Hell's respective rulers to reach his full power. He can absorb a vast unlimited amount of souls. By speaking to the angels before exterminating them, he told them that once Heaven crumbles, he would consume all the righteous souls and absorb them within his body where they shall fill and feel agony for all of eternity. * Super Strength: Tathamet possesses vast physical super strength than any entity in existence. Not even ten Archangels could hold him down for long once he was weaken as it would last only approximately ten seconds to break free if Anu did not decapitate his heads. He could easily pin down two Archangels and hold them down as they struggled. A ethereal energy empowered Lucien who is strong as an Arch-Nephalem was unable to budge against his grip and barely take his punches. * Umbrakinesis: Tathamet can control darkness, a element that is befitting of his nature in evil. He can summon a cloud of dark fog and form them into a tendril attack. Marking his invasion against Heaven, Tathamet releases a tsunami size dark cloud to engulf the realm. * Telekinesis: Tathamet can move objects and beings with his mind through telekinetic powers. He can easily hold beings of Archangel Level with ease and reel them in, even if they resisted to break free. * Telepathy: Tathamet can psychically communicate or form a mental link with any individual. He whispers into the heads of those he corrupts and through the Soulstone of Tathamet. * Teleportation: Tathamet can teleport anywhere in the universe and existence without restrictions. He easily breached Heaven's gates and invaded the realm. Vulnerabilities Tathamet is immensely powerful so its little rare for him to barely have any weaknesses, but there are only a few certain individuals and methods into slowing him down. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Beings of Good: Beings of purity and benevolence can greatly harm Tathamet as it is his polar opposite of his evil nature. while it can't be use to entirely destroy him, it harm slow him down and moderately weaken his powers if hardly any evil exist in existence. This works back ways as his evil can also rid himself of good. Anu being half good was effective against Tathamet, Archangels and Elohims being the children of Light, the Primordial Being of Good, Light and Virtue are able to harm Tathamet. * Soulstone: Under normal circumstances, a ordinary Soulstone cannot imprison Tathamet as it did for the three Prime Demons, however God made a Soulstone so powerful that no one can destroy it, so it can imprison Tathamet at his full power. Beings * God: God is capable of eliminating Tathamet without effort. * Primordial Entities: Only 1st strongest abstract class Primordial Entities can face off against Tathamet. * Nephalem: Lucien fought against the Beast at his full power and proved no match as he was given the chance to use Archangel Grace, absorb Ethereal energy (which bolsters her powers to the level of an Arch-Nephalem), or souls and none of it proved any match as he was easily defeated. It wasn't until he awaken the true birth powers of the Nephalem race, allowing her to be slightly weaker than Tathamet. The final battle was not easy as both individuals were practically evenly matched until the three Aspects, Imperium, Heka and Acrata helped Lucien. Objects and Weapons * Weapons of Primordial Entities: Special and personal weaponry among the Primordial Entities like Anu's sword or Death's Scythe is capable of harming Tathamet but not permanently killing him as proven when Imperium bearing Anu's Sword only severed his seven heads but was unable to kill the Beast as evil continued to exist, so he could reform. Facts and Trivia * Tathamet is a variation from Diablo series, however while Diablo's Tathamet is the evil and counterpart of Anu, this Tathamet comes from God directly, Anu being the Cosmic Entity of Balance and Morality. * Tathamet seems to be a variation of the chaos monster and primordial draconic goddess of oceans, Tiamat, from Babylonian. His battle with Anu was most alike to Tiamat and Marduk and after both dragons were defeated and had their bodies divided and use to create a realm. Tiamat created the foundation of Earth and Heaven, while Tathamet created all of Hell. * In the Book of Revelation, describes of "The Beast" or "First Beast". On chapter 13 and 17, in Revelation, John saw it "rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of Blasphemy." The description seems to give a resemblance to Tathamet as he possesses seven heads himself. In Revelation 12:9 and Revelation 20:2 says the dragon is the old serpent, the devil, and Satan. Ironically the main three heads serving as the Prime Evils spawned, the youngest of them was named Satan. It is most likely Tathamet could have been destine to lead the end of humanity as he is after all the destroyer and wiped out countless of planets before humanity or souls existed. * His relationship with Anu is based off of Ahura Mazda and Angra Mainyu of Zorastrianism. Ahura Mazda is Anu's counterpart and who brought forth the creation of Angra Mainyu, who by the way is Tathamet's counterpart. Ahura created Angra by purging himself of all of his evil just as God did to rid himself of the negativity energy. Tathamet corrupted Lucifer and had him create demons to serve as his army against creation, which Angra did identically by creating demons against his arch-nemesis and creation itsel. ** Angra and Tathamet are both beings of chaos and destruction. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Creatures Category:God Category:Strongest of Species Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Great Evils Category:Prime Evils Category:Lesser Evils Category:Big Bad Category:Villains Category:Main Villains